Circonvolution
by Hlo
Summary: Une continuité...  Une logique...  Un cercle...  Chieur. OS


**Disclaimer**** : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre**** : OS/ Yaoi**

**Note**  
Pour un petit truc pas plus grand que moi qui sait me remonter le moral (c'est adorable… XD).

**Merci pour les reviews sur tous mes écrits (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne)**

**Bonne lecture.**

-

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**CIRCONVOLUTION**

**-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

- Putain !

-

Au détour d'une nuit noire.

Réveil merveilleux, dans un lit merveilleux, avec un brin d'ironie.

Réveil merveilleux à poil, sans couverture, avec un pli du drap précisément sur un nerf occasionnant un bras engourdi avec des fourmis jusque dans les phalanges, à se demander comment vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé plus tôt.

-

- Fait chier…

-

Il fait froid, c'est une évidence, surtout sans couette pour couvrir votre petit corps de rêve, jamais couvert par le moindre pyjama, vous en avez fait un sacerdoce.

Pas que vous soyez particulièrement exhibitionniste, non, non, juste un petit confort personnel : empêcher, de toutes vos forces, la possibilité d'avoir les couilles enserrées par un morceau de tissu qui serait remonté insidieusement entre vos jambes.

-

- Où s'est fourrée la couette ?

-

Votre main cherche en aveugle dans votre dos.

Vous retourner vous paraît insurmontable dans l'état de sommeil comateux dans lequel vous vous trouvez.

Il faut absolument garder toutes les chances de votre côté dans l'espoir de vous rendormir le plus rapidement possible.

Alors, vous prenez du temps, effleurant le matelas nu, les oreillers…

-

- Grmml… Où s'que t'es connasse ? Ha !

-

Votre main finit par agripper un morceau duveteux et tire allégrement sur la couverture miraculeuse.

Elle résiste un rien mais finit par venir recouvrir votre corps à la limite de l'hypothermie, manquant par la même occasion de vous faire tomber hors du lit.

Vous grelottez en vous enroulant dans cette chaleur bienfaisante.

C'est bon.

-

- Hummm…

-

Mais il faut croire que les réveils à poil au milieu de la nuit ne vous réussissent pas.

La couette s'envole avec un grognement de rage ensommeillée.

Vous avez soudain l'impression désagréable que vos couilles se ratatinent et que votre sexe va finir par disparaître s'il reste un instant supplémentaire à l'air libre.

Ça caille, et c'est un euphémisme.

-

- Bordel !

-

Alors tout votre corps se crispe pour tenter vainement de garder un semblant de chaleur, vous avez envie d'hurler soudain, comprenant que vous ne dormirez pas plus ce soir si vous ne vous retournez pas pour endiguer la cause de vos tourments.

Vous vous contenez, vous n'hurlerez pas, tout est une question de contrôle.

-

- J'vais te buter, connard…

-

Dans un sursaut d'énergie et un mouvement de hanche à faire pâlir tous les Patrick Swayze du monde, vous basculer sur votre seconde épaule, grimaçant sous la douleur de votre bras gourd.

Vous ouvrez la bouche pour laisser passer un hurlement digne des plus sadiques professeurs, les narines frémissantes et la respiration erratique.

Il ne fait pas bon vous réveiller.

-

- HEE… !

-

La première syllabe a à peine le temps de passer vos lèvres que déjà le son s'étrangle.

Vous n'êtes plus énervé par le vol systématique de l'ensemble des couvertures.

Vous ne sentez plus le froid pénétrant d'une chambre trop petite de planque quelconque où le chauffage est en option.

Vous ne pestez plus contre Lady Une qui vous met automatiquement en binôme avec l'asociale de service.

Non.

-

- Heero, t'exagère…

-

Vous ne voyez plus que ses yeux clos, ses traits enfin détendus, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Il ronfle.

Chieur.

Il frissonne aussi.

Il fait froid et ses épaules sont découvertes, les bras et les mains hors des couettes.

Vous soupirez, vous n'avez plus le choix, vous ne voulez plus vous battre, vous êtes trop fatigué.

Vous vous glissez à ses côtés, prenant bien soin de vous pelotonner au plus près de son corps, vous bordant jusqu'à la limite du menton.

-

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire.

-

Vous fermez les yeux, sachant pertinemment que votre nuit se terminera doucement et sûrement, votre coéquipier étant dans l'incapacité de vous voler vos draps une nouvelle fois.

Vous en ronronnez presque de bonheur, comptant en profiter jusqu'à la moindre seconde.

Jusqu'au réveil.

Jusqu'à _son_ réveil.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous vire du lit.

Jusqu'à ce que vos fesses ne rencontrent durement la moquette.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous engueule, vous traitant alternativement de vicieux et de pervers, juste pour une histoire d'érection matinale.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prépare, vous abandonnant, assis à terre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vive plus que pour votre mission commune.

Jusqu'à ce que vous vous en prenez plein la tronche en cours de journée et pour des prétextes futiles.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau impénétrable à votre bien-être avant le point finale du plan concocté par ses soins.

Jusqu'à ce que vous vous écroulerez de sommeil.

Jusqu'à la prochaine nuit où vous vous réveillerez, à poil, sans une couverture et, qu'en désespoir de cause, vous utiliserez son corps comme bouillotte.

-

Et après ça, qui oserait encore se plaindre ?

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Mini-fic et même pas un « who's who »…. Mais où va le monde ?**

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a (quand même) plu, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a des mots qui fâchent ! (cfr « Matin chagrin, matin câlin »)**

**A bientôt**

**HLO**


End file.
